Team KASS
by ander1998
Summary: Kirito, Asuna, And Sinon end up in remnant after making a deal with a being to Bring Yui into the real world. What Adventures lay in waiting for our fairy friends. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sword Art Online Or RWBY. All content from this story that are similar to the original works are owned by Akira Toriama and Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter one truth.

Kirito's pov

I was in Alfheim online with Asuna and Sinon. Walking through a tunnel with the other two following behind me a loading screen appeared. What the hell I thought there shouldn't be a loading screen after the link is complete. Must be a really bad case of lag. Well guess we'll have to wait.

When the loading screen changed I was in a white room that appeared to have no end. Hearing a cough I turned around seeing a white figure only visible because he had a grayish outline and the same outline around his mouth. What happened I was going into a dungeon. Is this a special event boss? Where are Asuna and Sinon?

"What is going on?" I asked no one.

"You are standing at the beginning." answered the being I don't know why that word popped into my head but it seemed to fit. "The beginning is the first realm where Truth exists, what you call God exists."

This has got to be a event boss.

"You are not in the game anymore boy what do you think the loading screen was about." I didn't want to believe it but it felt to real there was too much information his senses were receiving for it to be the virtual world.

"What are you and where are Asuna and Sinon?"

"your friends are fine they are also experiencing something similar to this. I am the truth."

"What you mean you are god?"

"Yes I am." Answered the being sounding smug.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in an angry tone. He just seemed to piss me off.

"Well I'm kinda bored and I wanted to send you and your friends to another world to see what unfolds. If you survive I will return you to your own world. And if I'm entertained I will return you to the exact time I took you out of your world. Also the world i am sending you to is under an invasion of soulless creatures called grim that want to destroy humanity." Explained the truth

"If by some wild chance I do decide to do this how would I fight these creatures.?"

"Easy you will have your ALO bodies, skills, and weapons. But no access to your menu. Also using sword skills won't cause motion delay."

"No." I said not wanting to risk the lives of my friends.

"I will make you a deal you do this and i will bring Yui into the real world for you and Asuna." A sadistic grin spread across his face

"I'll do it."i said without question. He really knew how to push me.

"Excellent! you will gain a fourth companion on your journey he will answer to the name of Dark Mortum. But if you go looking for him you will never find him." The being informed me. With that the world of white faded to black.

o0o

Asuna's Pov

Where am I? Is this an event. I wondered.

"You are not in the game anymore Asuna Yuuki" called a voice. Turning around I saw a figure outlined against the white of the room.

"How do you know my name?" I asked incredibly aggravated.

"I am the truth. You are here to help kirito save another dimension. I'll make you the same deal as I did him if you do this I'll bring Yui into the real world."

"Kirito has already agreed to this? I asked the being.

"Yes."

"Fine." I decided. The world faded away.

o0o

Sinon's POV

"You are no longer in the game Asada Shino." Said a being.

"How do you know my name." I asked hugging my chest.

"Because I am truth. Your friends are waiting for you on remnant. If you join them there is a chance that you will never see them again. But you may pay back the debt you owe." Said truth.

I will pay you back Kirito just you wait.

"OK."

o0o

Someone's POV

I was walking through downtown Vale when I heard a scream. Running over to the noise I saw a fanus in a green coat and black combat shorts. She had short blue hair and eyes. Two blue cat ears poked out of her hair. And a blue tail twitched behind her back. She was holding a bow and had a dagger on her belt. A quiver of arrows on her left opposite the knife. She was breathing hard and looked terrified. Two men had her up against a wall and one was pointing a pistol at her.

"What's the point of carrying all those weapons if you don't intend to use them kitty said one with a sick pleasure in his voice.. He cocked the pistol and i saw the girl's eyes harden and her hand reach for an arrow. She is gonna kill them I thought activating part of my semblance allowing me to merge with my shadow and sneak around. Rising up between the two parties shocking all all of them

"Maybe she's more doesn't like hurting weaklings." I growled my semblance making it look like shadows danced around me as I rose from the ground.

"Why are you defending a fanus you trator." Said the one with the gun apparently recovered because I had no weapon visible and he had a gun pointed at me.

"Just taking out the trash."

Literally two seconds later

"Well that was easier than expected." I commented as dusted my hands off. Turning around i faced the piercing blue eyes that burned with inner rage. Oh crap.

"I don't need your help." she said seething.

"I know. But if you had pulled that knife on them you would have been arrested for assault. The cops would never believe that you acted out of self defence." I retorted. She then settled down once she realised her hand had been drifting towards her blade and looked put out.

"I don't know why we caitsies are treated so badly around here." Was all she said.

"Yep it's kinda messed up, but we are taking steps towards faunus equality. You must be from outside the kingdoms."

She looked shocked, "How do you know that I'm not from around the kingdoms?"

"Because no one around here calls faunus catsi-what nots. And faunus discrimination is a really big problem in all four kingdoms, unfortunately." I said frowning. "Do you have any friends in town or are you all alone?"

"I got separated from my friends." She said looking ashamed. I flashed her a warm smile.

"Well I can help you look for them. What do they look like and what are their names?"

"Kirito is a boy about my age with black hair and eyes, he likes to wear black, and has impish ears. Asuna is also around my age with hair and eyes like mine but has impish ears like Kirito and wear a lot of blue and white." She answered.

"Well they certainly stand out in a crowd." I dryly remarked.

"What's your name?"She asked rather loudly. "Mine is Sinon."

"Saph." she looked at me noticing the dark blue almost black coat with purple accents.

"Is that short for something?" Sinon asked.

"Yes, let's go find your friends." I said hurriedly walking towards the city.

"Hey answer my question." She said testily

"I did," I said, "you asked if it was short for something. Not what is it short name is sapphire." With that I walked forward again. I could hear her start to giggle then she started howling with laughter.

Sinon's Pov

I was having a stifling my giggles. Who has a name like sapphire. But it did suit him. He had dark blue hair and purple eyes with blue streaks randomly that appeared to dance in the light. They rivaled an actual sapphire. His hooded duster was colored inverse of his eyes. When I first saw his face I saw that he had a fake smile plastered on his face. His eyes held such sorrow. He stopped in front of me snapping me from my thoughts. It was well into the night now.

"I'm guessing that you don't have a place to stay do you?" He looked at me as he asked the question. I shook my head in reply. "Well you are welcome to use the guest room in my house.

"Aren't you being a little trusting bringing me to your house after we just met? Wait how do I know that can trust you?" I asked skeptical at first then in fear.

"Let me answer that with another question. How long would it have taken you to beat those guys in the alley?"

"About ten seconds. Why?" I asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"How long did I take?" He asked his eyes piercing me with their intensity.

"Two seconds." I said timidly.

"Do you think you could beat me in a fight?" he questioned.

"No." I said realizing what he meant. "So you're saying that if you had wanted to hurt me you would've already."

"Yep. You catch on fast." He said as he patted me on the head like a child. I swung a fist at him. He leaned back laughing. He turned around and started walking down the street.

"What do you want for dinner?" Saph asked in a carefree tone. Silence was the only answer he got.

"We'll find your friends soon I promise. But it won't do you any good to tire yourself out. You are about to fall over from exhaustion." He said worriedly. And he was right. But something was driving me to keep searching. Let's take the bus to the west end of town and look there. We walked to the bus station and soon enough a bus with the words vale transportation written on the side of it. Picked us up. We sat down in the middle of the bus and my exhaustion combined with the motion of the bus put me to sleep.

Saph's Pov

I was leaning on the window watching the city when I felt something land on my shoulder. Looking down I saw Sinon had gone to sleep. Well my house wasn't to far from the next bus stop. I shook her shoulder when we were getting near the stop but she just mumbled and ignored me. Picking her up and somehow settling her on my back I felt her wrap her arms around my neck.I got off the bus and started walking to my house. Unlocking the door I brought Sinon to the guest room and set her on the bed. Walking out the door I barely heard a soft goodnight.

"Goodnight kitty." Is said and closed the door.

 **please review. I enjoy constructive criticism. but please nothing flat out mean. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 The past

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Updates will mostly be random. Anyways I don't own RWBY or SAO.**

Chapter two Pasts

Sinon's pov

I woke to the smell of bacon. I was in an unfamiliar room. All the memories hit me in a rush. I was in a new world and the last thing i remember was riding a bus with saf. Dark thoughts crossed my mind. Lifting my blankets and sighed in relief. He wasn't the same monster shinkawaka was. My stomach growled reminding me how hungry i was. Following my nose i walked down a flight of stairs, entering a kitchen i saw saf cooking in a kiss the cook apron. Upon seeing this i burst into laughter.

"Morning." He turned towards me with a half smile on his face. You could tell he got the reaction he wanted from the apron.

"You have been saving that apron for just this occasion, haven't you." I started with a smirk.

"Actually it belonged to my father." A dark look had passed over his face, but was quickly wiped away. "But yes this is the first time I've worn it in a long time. You seem to enjoy it don't you." A sly grin spread across his face. "Care to give it a shot?" He asked an evil grin spread across his face.

"As if you bear." I said turning red. He just laughed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, and eggs." He replied. I noticed that he was cooking an entire slab of bacon.

"You sure eat a lot of bacon don't you? I asked. He chuckled.

"This is the second slab. I've already eaten one and 5 eggs. Speaking of which how do you like your eggs runny or hard.?" It took me a second to realize that he asked me a question.i was amazed that he could go through that much food for breakfast. He ate more than Kirito.

"Hard." he gave me a funny look after my answer but didn't comment. "Where are we gonna look for my friends again?"I asked as I sat down at the island in the middle of the room.

"We aren't." He said. I looked up. "I called a family friend that knows a lot about the goings on in this city and he said he found two people that fit your friend's description and answer to the names of Kirito and Asuna." I was absolutely thrilled.

"Where are they." I asked. He just smiled slyly.

"We're right here." Said a familiar voice. I spun around as fast as I could. Standing in the doorway with a strange man in glasses.

"Where have you two been!?" I asked as I tackled Asuna into a bear hug.

"Just stopping a robbery and getting invited to a combat school." Came Asuna's amused answer.

"What!" I was stunned, "you got into trouble without me how dare you."

"They really that good Professor?" Asked Saf. The man in glasses only nodded. Taking a closer look at the man he wore a grey suit and vest with a green undershirt and scarf. He had grey hair that was slightly messed up. His glasses were small and were zigzagged between the lenses.

"Does your offer still stand Mr. Night?" He asked

"Yes." Came Saf's answer. Puzzled I watched the exchange.

"What offer Saf?" I asked.

"Your friends can stay with me until they start school in the fall." Saf said.

"Oh, well thanks." I Said kind of weary. He was being to nice to one person he just met and two he never saw in his life before.

"No problem it's been kinda lonely since my younger siblings left this house to attend combat school." He said in a care free tone. "You gonna test her too?"

"Yes I plan on it." Said the man in glasses. I realized that they were talking about me. I was shocked. Glancing between all four of them. Kirito looked at me with that smile he always wore when Yui did something to make him proud.

"Kirito might have said you're the greatest shot with a rifle he's ever seen." Asuna said sheepishly. Oh for chrissake that idiot had to run his mouth.

"We got a problem. I have my bow not my sniper." I said. Spotting it and my quiver next to the door. My dagger was still on my belt. Saf must have taken them off. My face turned beat red at the thought of him trying to undo the belt that held the dagger on. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"Worried about something? Or do you just randomly change colors?" My hand flashed towards his face only for my claws to pass through him. He laughed. "You can't hit me with an attack as easy to see as that." I was still wondering how my claws passed through him like he was just a shadow.

"If you are done showing off your semblance Mr. Night." The man with glasses interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry professor Ozpin." Saf said bashfully.

"It's allright Mr. Night." Ozpin replied. Then looking at me he asked, "can she use your Reaper III?" Saf nodded. Walking over to the wall he grabbed a large longbow that was made out of metal and looked like the limbs after the grip were blades. He pressed a button in the handle and the bow folded along its bottom arm into a rifle but and a scope appeared on the action. The other arm split into a barrel with a block on the end. I raised my eyes. It looked exactly like my Hecate II. And how the hell did he turn a bow into a rifle.

"Here." He handed me the rifle. I took it numbly and we walked out to a strange room full of parts for rifles and swords and axes. He walked over to a wall and poked some buttons on a keypad. When it opened I saw a huge firing range and a Sparing area.

Saf's Pov.

When all the people gathered saw the training room it was priceless. The two people accompanying professor Ozpin were standing there with their mothers slightly ajar. Sinon was staring at the firing range, looking like a kid on Christmas. Even Ozpin raised an eyebrow at me. I was pretty impressed with myself until I heard a voice shouting in the background. With a groan I turned around. Standing in the training arena punching a training dummy, shirtless, was an old annoyance, Coal. He had long black hair, amber eyes and sharp canines. He was a wolf faunus with black ears.

"Really man. It's not even ten yet and you are already breaking and entering. How they let you into Haven Academy with your rap sheet I will never know." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Sinon and Asuna staring at coal with no shame at all. Asuna was practically drooling. Kirito looked a little irked.

"What your arena is the best place to train and it's free." He said with a carefree tone.

"I atta start chargin you for this." I grumbled. Coal just laughed and went on punching the dummy. I started towards the shooting range and the others followed. Sinon picked a spot on the bench set up the reaper three. I selected a target from the menu and sat next to her with a pair of binoculars.

"Target at five hundred yards." I said as she adjusted the toggles on her scope. The target was about the size of a quarter. I pressed the button under my foot with a grin that would scare the devil. The target began to move in a pattern that was incredible hard to predict. Sinon adjusted to. The movement with ease predicting the path and only adjusting course slightly when the target switched. After the pattern was complete it started another round. It was omits second turn in the pattern when Sinon fired. Nothing was left of the target but the stand it was Resting on.

A new record sign appeared over the target. Previous time was 1 minute and 45 seconds. New time 35seconds.

"I think I'm in love." I said. Sinon didn't react still in sniper mode. Ozpin seemed impressed if the amused look in his eye was anything to go off of. Well sinon just got in to beacon. Sinon finally became aware of the world outside her scope. Raising her head off the stock of the rifle she accidentally pressed the button that switched the weapon mode. She jerked back with a startled yelp. The arm of the bow extended and jumped out of her grasp. Reaper spun out of control, landing at Coals feet. He reached down and picked it up.

"Hey Saf if you want Reaper back you'll have to beat me in a sparring match." He said.

"Coal you know the score between us is twenty nine to one, and that was on your birthday." I reminded him. He pretended not to remember. "Usual rules?" I asked.

"Yep. No armor, no weapon, and no semblance." Coal responded with a grin. I took off my apron. Wondering why I was still wearing it. I was wearing a purple synthetic shirt that was a size too big, and black sweats. With a sigh I stepped into the arena. Taking a stance I watched Coal crack his knuckles. "Oozy start the match please." Asked Coal. Ozpin nodded and raised his cane.

"Begin!" He said as the cane fell. Coal rushed at me with a fist back for a superman punch. I stepped out of the way leaving my left leg out to trip him. Sure enough he ran into the limb and stumbled. I waited for him to regain his footing and charge again. This time he was cautious. He closed the distance slowly. I lunged feining a punch to the jaw. He fell for it ducking his head into the uppercut from my left hand. He staggered and I did an axe kick that caught him on the head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. I walked over to the water rack where he set the bow and threw him a towel. Picking up reaper I walked over to the group of spectators. Kirito looked like he was evaluating me. Asuna was also looking at me with the eye of a trained warrior. I would have to ask them if they had seen actual combat. Sinon looked at me with a glint in her eye that scared me. She must live to fight strong opponents. I handed Sinon the bow. She took it gingerly.

"Reapers yours if you want it." I said. "Although if it's too much to handle you can stick with your old fashion stick launcher. Than mine i understand." she looked about ready to kill me. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as she swung her claws at me.

"Only you can make a good gift an insult as well." she said after her attack failed.

"If you've finished Mr. Night." Ozpin stated sharply. "I would like both of you to attend beacon you both have potential."

"You asked me this before Professor, and you know the reasons i said no before this?" I asked. Ozpin only nodded. "Then if any problems arise from my past you will let me deal with them personally."

"That is agreeable Mr. Night." came Ozpin's reply "but you will notify me if your past comes into the present." I nodded. Sinon looked at her friends for confirmation. They both nodded and sinon turned to Ozpin, also nodding. "Very well then i shall see you in a month."

Kirito's pov

With that Ozpin left us. Sapphire as Ozpin told us, But sinon called saf, lead us back into the kitchen and we sat down for breakfast. It almost smelled as good as Asuna's cooking. Almost. But something had been bugging me earlier this morning.

"Why are you doing this for us?" i asked. Saf looked up from devouring his breakfast and sighed.

"I had a bad past. I was raised by a kingpin in one of Vacuo's gangs. The only way to leave the gang was if you died. Deserters were hunted down and killed in the most horrific ways." He looked like he was remembering something painful. "When I tried to run, they followed me. I made it to Vale and collapsed in an alley when a huntress found me. She took me home and used her semblance of healing to fix my injuries. When i told her my story she let me stay with her. I changed my name to protect her and her husband. They left on a mission to destroy some grim but never came back." Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "They left me this house and all their money. I never got a chance to repay them. But i know they would want me to help any person I saw in need as they would do." he looked at all of us and said "I am sorry for being so selfish. I am using you three to repay my own personal debt." he looked down at the ground and would not meet our eyes.

"What were their names." sinon asked.

" the man's name was Midnight Shade. The woman's name was Rachel Night." he said with a half smile. Then it hit me.

"You changed your name to Sapphire Night. And they adopted you didn't they?" Asuna asked. Coming to the same conclusion I had.

"And the problems from your past are related to the gang in Vacuo Right?" I asked. He just nodded. "Well now I know your motive, And i feel like a jerk for asking." he just shook his head. Finally looking up.

"You had a right to be skeptical. It shows you care about your friends safety." He smiled. "Now let's not let this mushy talk ruin a good meal. Dig in!" And we did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own SAO or RWBY**

Chapter three friends and enemies.

 ** _Asuna's POV_**

The airship that was taking us to beacon put the transportation in our realm to shame. The view was amazing. Unfortunately some people didn't agree. Particularly a blond haired boy in white armor. Landing by the cliff we followed the masses of people to the auditorium. Saf and Kirito seemed to hit it off after the little Q&A around the table. They were almost inseparable. Saf was teaching Kirito hand to hand combat, and He said that Saf was a great swordsman capable of going toe to toe with Yuuki. The only person i've seen that could beat Kirito without using the system. But he had wandered off earlier that day and we hadn't seen him all mourning. He left us a note saying that he would meet us at the school. The sound of speakers turning on gathered everyone's attention.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose - direction. You assume knowledge will set you free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." with that Ozpin left the stage.

"Did he seem kinda out of it?" Asked Kirito.

"Yeah" Sinon answered. Glenda stepped onto the stage, and directed the first years to the gymnasium. Sinon let out a shriek that would put a banshee to shame. Turning around I burst out laughing. Saf was ducking and leaning away from Sinon's claws. He must have startled her or grabbed her tail. Knowing him it was probably both. This was a regular occurrence between them. Saf would do something to tease her and she would attack him. Generally without success.

"So did you miss me?" He asked.

"Not really it was nice and quiet without you around." Kirito replied, only half joking. Over the month that we had spent living at his place we discovered that he liked to create weapons. The results from his lab generally ended in explosions. He also had this thing against sleep. The first time he was modifying my Lambent Light to hold dust in a revolving cylinder. And Kirito's Dark Repulser to also have dust storage that could be channelled through the blade he accidentally set of some fire dust at 3 in the morning. That was not a happy moment for him. I was still wondering how he could have as much energy as he did with as little sleep as he got. Sinon finally stopped attacking Saf.

"Next time you sneak up on me like that I'll shove a fire arrow up your nose!" She said.

"Right." He said sarcasm dripping from him like a faucet. Kirito just chuckled and headed to the gym with the rest of the first years.

 ** _Kirito's POV_**

The gym was a rowdy place. Boys roughhousing without shirts, girls socializing. Asuna was hiding in a corner of the gym Trying to escape the guys trying to get her number. I walked over in my pajamas black sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Asuna, how are you doing?" I asked.

"good." She replied wrapping her arms around me. Several guys looked like they wanted to kill me. Sinon was struggling with crowd of guys trying to pick on her because she was a fanus. I was about to intervene when I noticed Saf walking up in nothing but some black sweatpants. We had never seen him in his sleepwear, he was always up until God knows when and still managed to wake up early enough to cook breakfast before we were awake. He had scars crisscrossing his chest, back, and arms.

"How bout you guys go bug somebody else huh?" He said as he gave them a look that turned your blood cold. He almost looked like he could work for Laughing Coffin. "She doesn't seem to be enjoying the attention."

"Why are you defending a filthy fanus for?" A big guy with brown hair asked in a superior tone.

"Because I want to." He replied. "Do you have a problem with that."

"Their little more than animals." Big brown stated angrily.

"Of all the creature that walk the earth the cruelest of all is man. For no other creature builds themselves up by tearing you down." Saf's face was emotionless as he said those words, but you could feel a killing intent in the air so thick it was tangible.

All if browns cronies started backing away,casting nervous glances between Saf and their 'leader'.

"Buddy why don't you back out while you can. I would hate to get expelled on the first night for fighting." Saf said with a voice as masked as his expression. Brown seemed to realize that he was losing followers because he turned a d walked away with a you better hope I'm feeling this nice next time we meet tough guy line. The sound of a small fight taking place drew our attention.

"Hey Asuna isn't that the girl we helped chase Torchwick?" I asked. She. Nodded.

"Well let's go see the girl that's faster Kirito." Sinon said as she started walking towards the scuffle between a short girl with black hair and silver eyes, and a tall blonde with a well endowed figure.

"Hey Ruby." Asuna greeted. The silver girl whipped around, and cheered "Asuna! Kirito! It's so good to see you." she gestured to the blonde behind her. "This is my sister Yang. Yang this is Kirito and Asuna."

"Hows it Yang-in? Eh eh. No one. Oh well I tried." She looked a little down until Saf burst into laughter.

"So Kirito how did you meet these two." Ruby questioned. Drawing everyone's attention to her causing her to hide behind Yang.

"Well remember that friend that we were looking for. Well the cat faunus is behind that laughing idiot is her." I explained. Saf was still had moved over to Yang and was in the middle of a pun war. " And the other one is named Saf. He is the person that found sinon and contacted Ozpin to help her find us."

"Oh. So you're Sinon. Kirito and Asuna talk about you a lot." Sinon blushed at the compliment. The girl with a bow in her hair was giving Sinon a puzzled look behind her back. I was going to ask her name but just then an angry girl in white stormed over.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here." She didn't look happy. Saf blew out the light putting us into complete blackness.


End file.
